my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Hawk Enterprises
---- House Hawk Enterprises (ハウスホークエンタープライズ, Hausuhōkuentāpuraizu), better known to the public by their acronym H.H.E, is a Canadian based Superhero Agency, Support Company, and Paramilitary organization, tasked by Lady Hawk to "maintain and protect global peace, justice, and security". Founded after a national tragedy, rightfully dubbed as the "Nirvana Incident", caused by an intrepid and inextricable group of supervillians known only as "Nirvana's Beginnings", the wherabouts of this group still unknown to this day, even from House Hawk Enterprises. H.H.E was organized to protect Canada and it's borders, to be reformed later on, to provide security on a global scale. With the help of all the incredible agents and staff, along with their (the company's) line of incredible technology, advanced weaponry, and superior vechicles, H.H.E could potentially be one of the strongest Paramilitary factions on the globe, if not, maybe even the strongest paramilitary faction on the planet, but it is all up to one's opinions and speculations. Ran by Lady Hawk, with the aid of the Global Security Council (highly respected heroes throughout the globe), they deal with the rising percentages of supervillians, also advanced technology given to low ranking thugs on the street, they had to form their paramilitary organization, in order to battle the rising crime in the streets, that most pro-heroes don't have the time for, know as the "Stringer" squadrons by the public, the leaders are reknown, and certain members of the squadrons. There are thirteen squadrons in all. ''Main Goal/Purpose: "To secure a safe environment for future generations to live within, where they do not fear the word 'criminal' or 'villian'." is the main purpose of ''House Hawk Enterprises, set upon the company by Lady Hawk herself. Ever since the Nirvana incident, there has been many things that Lady Hawk has put in place as contingency plans, just in case. Her Superhero angency, works towards thwarting villianous organizations, by snuffing it out as soon as it makes itself appearant, due to this attitude towards villiany, this company has gotten many reactions from both the General Public, and the villians from around the world, decribing their efforts as 'galliant' and 'scrupulous', as they search through the land to destroy all evil. This makes H.H.E a little standoffish when it comes to joint efforts with other companies that have and serve the same purpose. ''History: Nirvana Incident: Before the founding of ''House Hawk Enterprises there was a national tradgedy that destroyed half a city, known today as the "Nirvana Incident", due to the fact that Nirvana's Beginning's, an organized crime syndicate of highly powerful and feared villians, that openly oppose '' H.H.E''. ''The Aftermath: After the Nirvana Incident, Lady Hawk opened House Hawk Angecy, which was the superhero agency that House Hawk Enterprises based it's morals and beliefs on, she did well for some years, then eventually collected enough money to open her own Support Company, which there were only few in Canada, and that it would have been better to not pay other companies for their gear, they could create their own, and get more revenue at the same time. After years of company building, forging relationships worldwide, the company has became what it is today. The Founding: The Twelve Year Agency: Soon after the "''Nirvana Incident", Lady Hawk opened up a Superhero Agency, named "House Hawk Agency", in which she employed her family, and close family relations and ties, as the main superheroes in this agency. They were an Agency for apporximately twelve years, in that time making big headlines in Canada, such as having their superheroes on magizines, and countless interviews on television; which made them the most successful superhero agency at the time in Canada. After the glory days of Lady Hawk and her band of heroes, she began to crunch the numbers, she would later think of shutting down the Agency, with the intentions of opening a dual-purposed Agency and Support Company, in which she appropriately named "House Hawk Enterprises. ''Before the Paramilitary Organization: As Lady Hawk opened her Support Company and Angency duo, she began to make a lot of revenue, in which she began putting it to good use, she saved her own profits, for the company and the expansion. During this time, she began making crutial international connects and relations, which led to the (WIP) Facilities: H.H.E Main Complex: H.H.E Command Center: The '''H.H.E Command Center' is where all operations are carried out, in this building, lies the communications room, main security office, Rescue Team floor, Stringer Squadron floor, and armory are. These is where all missions are discussed, carried out, and briefed. ''Communications Room: Communications Staff, referred to by other staff as the "Commies" are a proud title worn by the Comm Staff, altough to others it would seem somewhat comical to them. The commies are the blood, veins, and arteries of the entire Command Centre, without these mundane workplace heroes, Orders, Classified and declassified information, and basically every errand would not be done. Thus, they hold their heads while on the job. 'Director of Communcations:' Rina Steel. Head Security Office This is the office of Marshall Hershe, he handles all rescue and security missions given to Rescue and Stringer operations. He takes tactical command over large scale operations, but usually leaves the missions to the teams themselves. In this office, there is a Tactical Command Grid or TCG, which drones fly over the zone of interest, and creates a 3D model of the battlefield, essentially giving him the battlefield right in his office. He sometimes goes with the Squadrons, but this is usually a rarity. '''Head of Security:' Rocky Tornbuckle. ''Security Corps This building houses the Stringer Squadrons, equipment, and resources within their respected spectrum. This building has a gym, weight room, a pool, and more. Rescue Corps This building houses the Rescue Corps personnel, equipment, and resources within their respected spectrum. Research and Development Labratories This building houses all the RnD personnel, research, equipment and resources within their respected spectrum. Aeronautics, Naval Architecture, and Mechanical Engineering Division: This Division handles all the upgrades, maintence, and designing of all current and future vechicles within ''H.H.E. (W.I.P) ''Medical Research, and General Hospital This building acts as a sort of two in one, combining a medical RnD facility, with that of a General hospital. Equipment and Technology Devices: ECOL Device: ''Encrypted Communications Omnidirectional Link, or more commonly referred to as ECOL, or Ear Links, by staff are (W.I.P) Category:Companies